In the Room of Requirement
by AmeMurasaki
Summary: Que feriez vous si derrière cette étrange porte se cachaient tous vos moindres désirs? L’ouvririez vous? Moi, c'est ce que j'ai fais et je me demande à présent si je ne le regrette pas un peu, car quand on a 17 ans nos désirs sont charnels...


Disclamer: Moi pas être riche ni célèbre donc mise à part l'idée rien n'est à moi :'(

Couple: Un truc trop Blond et un Bidule tout noir et décoiffé :D

Petite note HS: Hoi Hoi Hoi la compagnie! Voilà une nouvelle idée (cette foi j'ai fait un effort de relecture!), écrite il y'a quelques temps déjà ET! Pareil je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine de continuer donc je vous laisse seul juge!

Au programme une fic qui ne s'annonce pas trop longue et des délais courts! Enfin...

Sinon, sinon, certaines aurons put remarquer que "Prince hypocrite" n'avance pas et pour cause... J'ai honte de ne pas m'être relue et m'emploi donc à le faire. Je lui apporte également quelques modifications nécessaire à "l'esthétique de lecture" - ne cherchez pas. Je dois par ailleurs avouer que niveau inspiration je suis un peu à sec et plutôt que de pondre une horreur (je ne la trouve déjà pas très reluisante comme cela!) je préfère attendre que ma muse HYPOCRITE revienne.. voilà, voilà il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!

AH! Et vous remercier pour les Reviews laissées sur cette dernière! J'y répondrais en postant la new version!

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Je me suis souvent demandé quelle serait la façon la plus agréable de mourir. Il n'y a rien de bon à retirer là dedans. Cette fin là n'est pas synonyme de recommencement, moins encore de suite elle signifie juste l'achèvement de tout. Pourquoi réfléchir à ça alors ?

Simple esprit de contradiction.

Le temps est calme ce soir, c'est une nuit idéale pour les tergiversations sans lendemain et puis… je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. J'arpente les couloirs tantôt sombres tantôt carrément lugubres dans l'espoir vain de trouver un élève trop indiscipliné pour rester dans son lit comme l'incombe le règlement.

Malheureusement rien, pas même un stupide Griffondor pris d'insomnie à qui je pourrais sans vergogne retirer quelques points de son baraquement définitivement trop rouge ou or.

A croire que le monde n'est plus d'humeur à tourner rond mais plutôt à me retirer ses habitudes nocturnes Griffondoriennes.

J'avance donc sans but dans une noirceur ambiante qui semble prête à m'étreindre de ces bras fantomatiques. Pas un bruit ne se disperse dans l'air mise à part celui de mes pas, il est sec et volontaire. Que voulez vous je sème mon arrogance et ma droiture à tout va. Un reproche à me formuler ?

Il me semble que quelques tableaux endormis sont de cet avis, je n'en n'ais cure. Ils ont l'éternité pour dormir, qu'ils profitent seulement de ma présence on ne crache pas sur celle-ci, même en pleine nuit. M'amusant de ce manque de respect envers lesdites œuvres je m'en lasse malgré tout assez vite. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à dormir, il me faut une distraction et vite.

Comme pour répondre à cet appel inconscient une porte encore inconnue de ma personne s'impose à ma vue quelques mètres plus loin. J'avance d'une allure qui se veut retenue et l'étudie une foi à sa hauteur. Elle est grande mais hormis cela elle n'a rien de plus étrange que les autres. Etait-elle déjà présente ? Je n'en n'ais pas le moindre souvenir et j'ai toute confiance en ma mémoire.

Quelque chose en elle m'attire pourtant, je tends la main et en effleure la poignée qui bizarrement chantonne comme un verre de cristal le ferait sous le doigt humide d'un enfant joueur.

Je me sens comme pris la main dans le sac, énervé je la saisis et ouvre la porte dans un craquement sinistre de bois centenaire.

Immédiatement un petit courant d'air tiède me mange le visage et m'enveloppe, je devine sans difficulté que la pièce doit être chauffée. Etrange, les salles de cours n'ont pas l'air si accueillantes habituellement.

Lentement j'ouvre d'avantage le battant pour entrer dans la pièce, elle est faiblement éclairée mais on y devine quelques meubles de goût, une cheminée ronflante et une fenêtre. En somme toute c'est une chambre plutôt cosy d'où se dégage une odeur agréable, une odeur masculine.

Bizarre de trouver une chambre qui donne sur un couloir principal du château. Ce ne peut être une chambre de professeur et moins encore une chambre de préfet, mais alors à qui est-elle?

Sans pudeur je referme la porte derrière moi et avance cette fois plus discrètement dans la pièce pour l'observer consciencieusement. J'y trouve tout l'ameublement typique d'une chambre, plus de toute s'en est une.

Un bruit à ma droite me fait me crisper de la tête aux pieds, quand je me décide enfin à regarder la provenance de la nuisance sonore j'en tombe des nues.

- Potter ?

- C'est moi-même Malfoy, surpris ?

- Pas le moins du monde Potty, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Je le vois se relever du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était, je dois l'avouer fort bien assis, pour venir à ma rencontre.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je suis là c'est tout. Je devine dans la voix rauque qu'il utilise, une touche d'espièglerie. C'est étrange mais en cet instant il paraîtrait presque tentant, je dis bien presque…

- Tu provoques Potty, dix points en moins pour Griffondor.

- Pour réponse trop évasive ?

- Pour sortie non autorisée par le règlement, tu n'es vraiment pas malin. Tu devrais savoir qu'aucun stupide Griffondor n'échappe à ma surveillance, pas même dans… un endroit pareil dis-je en regardant la chambre sous toutes ces coutures.

- Ton statut de préfet te permet de m'insulter Malfoy ? Demande t-il en fronçant des sourcils qu'il à fort délicats se soir. Un instant, suis-je entrain de dérailler ?

- Ta simple présence m'insulte, je te rends la pareille répondis-je en reculant ma mauvaise foi évidente.

Je crois qu'il jure en fourchelangue, je n'en saisis pas un traître mot mais ça a quelque chose d'excitant de l'entendre susurrer ses syllabes.

- Insulte moi de façon à ce que je te comprenne Potter, ou bien en aurais tu trop peur ?

Il sourit, c'est énervant je n'ais pourtant rien dis de supposément amusant.

A bien regarder il arbore un sourire plutôt charmant.

Je divague c'est une évidence.

- Tu débloques Potter pour sourire du moindre mot ?

- T'es amusant quand t'es perdu Malfoy.

Il se joue de moi ?! Le monde ne tourne définitivement pas rond ce soir !

- Je ne t'ais pas permis Potty, dix autres points en moins pour ta bicoque de gais lurons stupides.

Il fronce les sourcils, là c'est moi qui jubile mais je me ravise bien vite en le voyant franchir les derniers pas qui nous séparent alors qu'il ancre son regard qu'il a bien trop profond au mien.

- Recule Potter.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même Malfoy ?

Je manque de respirer cette fois, son odeur chatouille mes narines.

C'est tentant.

J'inspire.

Stupide erreur.

- Un Malfoy ne recule pas, surtout devant toi Potter, bouge toi. Mon ton est sec, ma langue claque, l'air frémit. Mais pas lui, il ne bouge pas d'un pouce j'en fronce les sourcils. Il approche son visage pour me provoquer.

- Potter bouges de là, je lui répète mais au lieu de ça il chuchote, j'en tremble.

- Je te trouble Malfoy ?

L'infâme ! Je le hais ! Je l'exècre du plus profond de ma chair !

- Pas le moins du monde, casse toi. Dis-je tranchant comme le serpent que je suis.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir.

J'écarquille les yeux, moi ne pas savoir mentir?! L'imbécile! Il sourit !

- Tu me dégoûtes. Je lui en cracherais au visage pour prouver la véracité de mes dires mais ma gorge est trop sèche. Mes mains me démangent, pourquoi ses hanches m'appellent-elles autant ?

Sa bouche bouge encore, mais mes oreilles ne m'envoient aucun sons, je débloque c'est certain. Je cligne des yeux, s'en est-il rendu compte ? Du fait que je la fixe intensément ?

Un bout de langue passe entre ses lèvres pour les humidifier avec une lenteur indécente, les miennes s'ouvre pour former un « oh » silencieux alors qu'une goutte se forme sur ma tempe.

C'est insensé.

- Tu m'écoutes Malfoy ?

- Présentement ? Non, tu m'ennuis.

Je relève les yeux sur lui, sa bouche n'est pas bonne alliée. Il à l'air… énervé, ou déçu je ne sais pas.

- Je disais, et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- Je te raccompagne à ton dortoir.

- Et si je n'en n'ais pas envie ? Le diable, il chuchote, il est trop proche.

J'ai chaud.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je te laissais le choix Potty.

Je crois que je viens de lui répondre plus bas qu'il ne le faudrait. Putin Potter recule !

- Tu… en es sûr ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? J'en sais foutrement rien j'ai juste sentis qu'il chuchotait contre ma bouche.

Elles sont douces, ses lèvres.

Secouant légèrement ma tête pour reprendre mes esprits je recule, au diable les Malfoy je dois m'éloigner.

Tu souris.

Je te hais.

Tu avances encore.

Je recule et tombe dans ton siège. Qu'est ce qu'il fou là putin ?!

Tu avances et te penches en posant tes mains sur les accoudoirs alors que me je hisse pour échapper à ton visage.

Tu souris.

Je te maudis.

- Je te trouble n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? Ta voix est grave, tes yeux sombres et ta bouche désespérément contre la mienne.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de toute la stupeur dont je peux faire preuve. Un instant je pourrais craindre que mes yeux sortent de leurs orbites.

Potter m'embrasse.

Et je crois qu'il susurre, entre deux baisers.

- Réveil toi Malfoy…

Merlin ! Sa voix est tellement suave…

- Potter tu…

- Chut…

Je baisse les yeux sur ta bouche.

Tu souries tel le drôle de séducteur que tu es.

J'ouvre la mienne, tu me donnes faim.

Tu cèdes à l'invitation et t'empare de cette dernière alors que ton parfum m'enivre.

Mes mains fébriles délaissent le cuir meurtrit de mon siège pour aller fourrager dans cette tignasse dont tu es fier pendant que la pièce se remplit d'indécents bruits humides. J'aime la façon dont tu te sers de ta langue mais ça, tu ne me l'entendras pas dire.

Un grondement s'échappe de ma gorge lorsque tu te recules, tu me regarde et me souries.

Tu me couves de tes yeux rieurs et assombris par l'envie.

Quelque chose cloche.

J'halète presque, je meurs de chaud, mon dos est moite d'excitation mais toi.

Toi tu viens de passer la porte.

Stupide Potter !

* * *

Pas taper! Reviewer! :D


End file.
